wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Wrath of the Lich King
World of Warcraft: Wrath of the lich king, (engelsk:Wrath of the Lich King) forkortet kjent som WotLK eller Wrath, er den andre utvidelsespakken i World of Warcraft, offiselt annonsert den 3. August 2007 på BlizzCon. Mesteparten av hendelsene finner sted i Northrend, og konsentreres om planene til Lichkongen. Høydepunkter inkluderer økningen av maks-nivå til 80, introduksjonen av Death Knight-helteklassen, det nye Inscription-yrket, og masse nytt PvP- og verdensomspennende PvP-innhold. Ingen spillbare raser er planlagt, selv om mange nye NPC-raser vil bli vist. Utgivelsesdatoen er satt 13. November 2008 Northrend Utvidelsen gir et nytt kontinent på Azeroth - det harde, isete Northrend er under kontroll av Lich-kongen, og er åsted for det meste av utvidelsens innhold. Northrend er et bananformet kontinent i nordre Azeroth. Kontinentet er drøyt halve størrelsen av Eastern Kingdoms, men er forventet å tilsvare Outland i lengde og bredde. Selv om Northrend er kjent for sin is og snø, har utviklerne sagt at deler av kontinentet ikke vil være frosset ned, slik som det jungelliknende Sholazar Basin. Flyvende dyr vil være brukelige i Northrend, planlagt å være brukelig fra level 78 istedet for 70. Blizzard sier at de vil "holde oss på bakken og lede oss til fots for en stund", slik at vi kan nyte alt det harde arbeidet de har lagt i landet og ikke bare "fly over det". Det er forventet at grønne gjenstander i Northrend vil være bedre enn Tier 4-utstyr. Soner For å stoppe noen av problemene under utgivelsen av Burning Crusade, kan spillere velge fritt mellom to startområder - både Howling Fjord i øst og Borean Tundra i vest har level 68+ innhold, og det er planlagt at man kan levle hele veien til 72 uten å reise til begge. Kontinentet er designet for å la en levle fra 68 til 80. Begge stedene vil ha et Hellfire Citadel-stil instance med flere fløyer for level 70 karakterer, level 80 karakterer, og raidere. Det vil bli tilgang til Howling Fjord via en Zeppelin for Horden fra Undercity til Vengeance Landing og for Alliansen med båt til Valgarde. Man vil få tilgang til Borean Tundra via zeppelin til Warsong Hold for Horden og med båt til Justice Keep for Alliansen. Soner og deres planlagte nivåer: * Howling Fjord (68-72) * Borean Tundra (68-72) * The Dragonblight (71-75) * Zul'Drak (73-76) * Grizzly Hills (74-76) * Azjol-Nerub (74-78) * Sholazar Basin (75-78) * The Storm Peaks (77-80) * Icecrown Glacier (77-80) * Lake Wintergrasp (Utendørs PvP) * Dalaran Sammenslutninger og raser Forskjellige organisasjoner, sammenslutninger og nye raser er et høydepunkt i utvidelsen. Bemerk at ingen nye spillbare raser vil bli med i utvidelsen. Dalaran og Kirin Tor Dalaran er i bevegelse fra sitt tidligere sted i Alterac Mountains til sitt nye sted, der det svever i stor høyde i luften nord for Dragonblight i Northrend. Det vil være et nøytralt sted på kontinentet, likt Shattrath City i Outland, under ledelse av Rhonin og Kirin Tor. Kirin Tor er ansvarlige for forflytningen, men den eksakte metoden er ukjent; det er sannsynlig med teleportering eller transportasjon. Det kan nåes med flyvende ridedyr eller til fots. Likevel, som med Shattrath, vil det ikke være klassetrenere eller auksjonshus. Effekten til plasseringen av Dalaran er ukjent. Forsaken Forsaken og deres Banshee-dronning, Sylvanas, har også ankommet med forsyninger de håper vil vise seg å være effektive mot de vandøde tjenerne til Lich-kongen. Forsaken søker hevn for å ha vært under Arthas' magi. De har nylig dannet et bosted, New Agamand, i Howling Fjord. Taunka Taunka er en gammel sidegren av tauren. De var trodd utryddet inntil Garrosh Hellscream og hans styrker gjenoppdaget dem da de ankom Northrend. Tuskarr Tuskarr er humanoide hvalrosser i Northrend. Selv om de har blitt observert gjennom hele Northrend, har de hjem stort sett i Borean Tundra. Vrykul Vrykul er en rase av halv-gigantiske krigere innfødt i Howling Fjord. Disse formidable krigerene har angrepet både Horde- og Allianse-bosteder, og mange vrykul strømmer ut fra Utgarde Keep. Knights of The Silver Hand Knights of the Silver Hand vil gjøre sin tilbakekomst i Wrath of the Lich King, ledet av den nylig gjeninnsatte Highlord Tirion Fordring. Ordenen vil være basert i Valgarde i Howling Fjord. The Lich King Det er planlagt for spillere å kunne møte utvidelsens frontfigur, Lich-kongen, gjennom utvidelsen, fra det øyeblikk spilleren setter sin fot i Northrend. Dungeon og sluttspill's Innhold *Grizzlemaw - Hulen der Furbolgs hersker *Utgarde Keep - Først introdusert på Blizzcon. Denne hulen har 4 fløyer, og en av dem var spillbare på Blizzcon *Ulduar En Titan-relatert hule hvor mer av Azeroths historie vil være Karakter *Nye danser blir lagt til *Nye skins for karakterene *Nye hårfrisyrer * Det skal være lett og forandre i ettertid *Karakterene dine kan bli level 80 (Ved kjøp av spillet) * 10 talentpoeng blir lagt til Nye Områder *Northrend - Et nytt kontinent som ligger lengst nord i Azeroth. Mounts - Mounter kan brukes i Northrend, men bare etter lvl 78. * Dalaran - Trollmennene i Dalaran har nå transportert hele Dalaran til Northrend. Media *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTvhINJQPKc&v3 - Offical Trailer *http://forum.wownorge.net/viewforum.php?f=28 - Wotlk forumet på Wownorge *http://forum.wownorge.net/viewforum.php?f=29 - Wotlk Media forumet på Wownorge de:Wrath of the Lich King en:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King es:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King fi:Wrath of the Lich King fr:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King hu:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King it:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King ja:Wrath of the Lich King nl:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King pl:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Kategori:Wrath